grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Hexenbiest
Catherine Schade Serena Dunbrook Camilla Gotleib |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X }} A Hexenbiest (HEK-sən-beest; pl: -biester Germ. Hexe "witch" + Biest "beast") is a witch-like Wesen that resembles a demon or goblin, with visibly rotting or disfigured flesh. Rosalee indicated that the term Hexenbiest refers only to the female, and that a male (such as Renard) would instead be called a Zauberbiest ( Germ. Zauber "magic" or Zauberer "wizard" ) + Biest "beast"). Behavior Seemingly concerned only about their own beauty and popularity, they have been known to do things, such as apply leeches to the face, to make their skin paler. They work at the command of royalty and are extremely loyal creatures, but only to their kind, as to others they are treacherous and manipulative. When dealing with a Hexenbiest it is important to not to get on their bad side as they do not forgive and are capable of exacting their revenge in multiple ways, that never end up well for their offender. According to Rosalee, it is not normal for a human to fall for a Hexenbiest. This implies that, despite their attractive human forms, Hexenbiester either fail to maintain human behavior in their relationships or that humans are somehow able to sense their true nature unless the Hexenbiester use deliberate manipulation. However they are able to reproduce with humans and have half-breed offspring such as Sean Renard. They are also apparently feared throughout the Wesen community, and not above bullying weaker Wesen. Even Monroe (a Blutbad) seemed worried about dealing with Hexenbiester. They are the only natural enemy of Mellifers. Biology When they woge, unlike many other Wesen, Hexenbiests still appear human, however their skin decays so that it resembles a corpse, their teeth sharpen, and their hair turns grey. Woged or not, they can be identified by a dark birthmark on the underside of their tongues. Hexenbiester are also shown to be superhumanly strong. They are able to easily overpower a grown man and rip him apart. They are not as strong as Grimms, as on two separate occasions Grimms were able to gain the upper hand in a fight with Hexenbiester. None-the-less Hexenbiester are physically powerful enough to give Grimms a degree of trouble. They are also known for their knowledge of "Zaubertranks": chemical or alchemical concoctions and potions. These are used to many effects, such as bewitching a person, and have many highly emotive, compulsive and deadly effects. With this in mind, it is quite easy to see how many fairy tale witches were probably Hexenbiester. If a Hexenbiest ingests the blood of a Grimm their Wesen part will be destroyed and they will become a normal human. The weakness is common knowledge amongst Hexenbiester, but seems to be closely guarded from outsiders. Since Adalind was visibly shocked when she realized that Nick knew about it, it seems that even Grimms generally don't know about it. A Hexenbiest turned human in this way still retains her knowledge of Zaubertranks and has no difficulty in creating the most dangerous of concoctions. ''Known'' Hexenbiester *Adalind Schade (formerly) **The first Hexenbiest encountered and first Wesen seen by Nick Burkhardt **Worked with or for Captain Renard. **Worked (as a human) at Berman, Rautbort, and Associates (for Harrison Berman) **Attacked by Mellifers *Catherine Schade **Adalind's mother **Appeared in , , and **Killed by Kelly Burkhardt *Sean Renard (half-Hexenbiest, or technically half-Zauberbiest, and half royal) **Works (as a human) as a Captain of the Portland Police Department, where he is Nick's boss **Is the Wesen Royal ruler of a Canton including Portland **In an interview, Sasha Roiz revealed that he was the bastard son of a Royal and a Hexenbiest *Serena Dunbrook **Worked (as a human) at Berman, Rautbort, and Associates (for Harrison Berman) **Killed by Mellifers *Camilla Gotleib **Worked (as a human) at Berman, Rautbort, and Associates (for Harrison Berman) **Killed by Mellifers *Hexenbiest in a book **Living in Portland (Possibly Maine); Registered nurse or lawyer with 23 kills at time of documentation Images 117promo-Adalind.png|Adalind in . 117-Hexenbiest spirit.png|Adalind's Hexenbiest spirit dying. 117-Hexenbiest spirit2.png|Adalind's Hexenbiest spirit leaving her body after drinking the blood of a Grimm. 117-Catherine morph.png|Catherine Schade in . Mark of the Hexenbiest.png|Hexenbiest dark birthmark on the underside of their tongues. 202-Renard morphed.png|Sean Renard watches himself morph in mirror . 202-Catherine morph promo trailer.png|Catherine morphs in . 208 - Sean woges.png|Renard woges in 213-Renard woge.png|Renard woges in 213-Adalind and Renard Kiss4.png 213-Renard woge2.png Trivia A Hexenbiest (Adalind Schade) was the first Wesen that Nick Burkhardt saw woge.